Choi Han
Choi Han was the original protagonist of [The''' '''Birth of a Hero] novel. In the current story, he protects Cale, who has accidentally taken over his original role as the protagonist. A follower of Cale and possesses a strong desire to protect his new "family member". "Choi Han shared the future he was going to make to Clopeh. “I will create the path for him to get there.” The path for that person to become a legend. He would be the one to create that path.That was Choi Han’s determination." From what we have seen, we know that he is likely over a hundred years old, and has possibly even lived for several century's, though he has the appearance of a 17 or 18 year old. It is confirmed that he is at least quite a bit older than Ron, who is known to be over 60. Choi Han found out about Cale being Korean and him originally being Kim Rok Soo. During their( Choi Han and Cale's) conversation both found out that Choi Han is Choi Jung Soo's (Cale's bestfriend back in Korea) paternal cousin once removed. The man who wrote The Birth of a Hero (the one in the dragon slayer village) was written by Choi Hans uncle who had disappeared as a teen (before Choi Han was born) and also ended up in the Forest of Darkness. Appearance He has black hair and black eyes. Although his face is naturally kind and easy-going, he's often seen wearing a cold expression, or generally one that is more mature than his physical age. Personality He is a hero for justice. He protects the weak and destroys the evil and the corrupt. He cares deeply for his new family and grows stronger to try to protect them. When he is fighting with his enemies he is very cruel and cold-hearted and will completely destroy them. Biography Choi Han was sent to the Forest of Darkness when he was 17 years old. He had nothing but his school uniform on him.Chapter 296 {He had been the weakest existence in there. He had to dig a hole and hide underneath for multiple days at a time even while starving himself in order to survive, and there were times that he would have to go days without being able to sleep. He could not even groan when he was in pain. He needed to survive. It was a matter of life and death instead of winning and losing. The enemy had to die for him to survive. That was it.}Chapter 221: Do Not Worry (2) He lived in the forest of darkness for tens of years since his sudden world-crossing into the forest. Plot Original In the original novel, "The Birth of a Hero", Choi Han is the protagonist and the narrator. He transmigrates from Korea to Cale's world and lands in the Forest of Darkness. After surviving like an animal in the Forest of Darkness for many years, he is taken in by the people of Harris Village and shown comfort, friendship, and love for the first time. All of that is cruelly ripped away from him when assassins from the organization, arm assassinates the entire village while he's away, warping Choi Han's personality into a dark one, and sending him on a murderous rampage through the assassins. Afterwards, he tries to report the attack on Harris Village to the authorities in Western City, but because he lacks the appropriate paperwork and has the misfortune of running into the original Cale, he and the deceased villagers end up being insulted by Cale instead. This causes him to beat Cale to a pulp, after which the novel progresses in detailing his adventures as he grows stronger and gains a party of followers. Current In the current story, Cale takes precautions to make sure that he doesn't insult Choi Han, but rather smooths his way into the Henituse household so Choi Han can report on the incident at Harris Village without a fight. Cale's (or Kim Rok Soo's) meddling in the story-line inadvertently causes Cale and Choi Han to switch positions as the "main character". With Cale's sudden change of personality, behaviour, and newfound responsibility, the surrounding characters end up relying on Cale knowledge, putting Choi Han in a follower position. Choi Han begins following Cale as payment for being rescued and fed a meal in Western City.Chapter 10 Over the course of time, their relationship starts to rely on the personal relationship between character instead of the obligations present at first. After finding out about Cale being Kim Rok Soo, he starts to no longer feel the loneliness that he originally felt of being the only one in this world and starts to almost see Cale as a sibling and nephew. Powers A warrior and sword master who possess/cultivates a "darkness" aura. His initial power is named the "Dark Destruction Sword Art."Chapter 18 Due to world-crossing, has obtained a dragon's level lifespan. He's an expert at both tracking and creating false trails.Chapter 20 Quotes “I will kill you.”Chapter 221 He had promised himself before. ‘Let’s be the person to create the path for Cale-nim to become a legend. Chapter 269 ‘I guess his acting isn’t completely terrible now. He’s improved a bit.’ - Cale (Chapter 271: With Love (4)) Trivia He is a terrible actor. Gallery D7jVqQwUIAEwMoE.jpg Choi Han.jpg Choi Han 2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Allies Category:Followers Category:Sword master Category:Cale Category:Forest of darkness Category:Village Category:Chio han Category:Korea